1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for deactivating a driver assistance system that influences the steering system.
2. Description of Related Art
Driver assistance systems help the driver to manage the task of driving in an orderly fashion. Systems have long been available that intervene in the braking system (ABS, ESP) or in the drive train (e.g., Tempomat function), independent of the driver. Using newer electromechanical steering systems (e.g. EPS or Electric Power Steering), it is possible to produce haptic feedback sensations at the steering wheel by superposing steering moments, or even to steer the vehicle automatically. This offers new possibilities for driver assistance systems.
In a semi-autonomous parking assistance system, the system first calculates an optimal path for the parking process for the acquired parking space. From the acquired deviations between the path actually carried out and the optimal target path, the system attempts, with the aid of a controller, to produce the optimal steering action in order to guide the vehicle into the parking space as well as possible.